fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cero Flexilis
|name=Cero Flexilis |kanji= |rōmaji=Cero Furexirisu |alias=Elastico |race=Human |birthday= |age=18 |gender= Male |height=5'9 |weight= |eyes=Black |hair=Black |blood type=A+ |affiliation=Blue Pegasus Guild |previous affiliation=Magic Council |occupation=Mage |previous occupation=Rune Knight |team=Night Storm |previous team= |partner=Taimen Angelo |previous partner= |base of operations=Blue Pegasus Guild |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Titan Blood Magic |manga debut= |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= |mark location = Back Torso |previousoccupation = Rune Knight}} Cero also known as Elastico is a mage that belongs to the guild Blue Pegasus and a member of the team Night Storm. He used to be a trainee of the Magic Council to become one of the Rune Knights but was left out of job since the council dissolved. Appearance Cero has an appearance of an average young adult with normal height and a suprisingly well-built physique. Cero has a giant scar on his chest and another scar on his left eye. The story of how he got those scars are unknown. Instead of wearing formal shirts like his teammates, Cero wears a red cardigan which he rarely buttons up,with a yellow sash tied up around his waist and short trouses. Cero also wears a straw hat which he says to hold his past memories. His guildmates has always ask him to change his style of clothing but Cero refuses as he thinks that his looks does not suit with formality and it is not comfortable. Eventually, Cero's view towards fashion changed and he starts wearing more formal suits after the timeskip when he actually became more mature than he used to. But in under any circumstances he still keeps his signature hat. Personality Cero mantains a brave,stern and a serious personality and can easilly loses his temper but he deeply cares for his comrades. He can also be extremely intimadating as he can easily scare weaker opponents with just a glare. Cero also appear to have a very strong lack of intelligence as he can easily fall to the most simplest of traps but can be very wise when in comes to combat. Cero's personality can also be that of a child's in the sence that he tends to go to the extremes. Cero can either be greedy at times and can go so far just to protect his dear ones. He also like to take the most hardest routes as he thinks that those who take the most simplest routes are cowards. Because of this he always stuck in most kind of situation but will eventually overcome it. History Relationships Taimen Taimen is a guildmate and also a teammate of Cero. They share a competitive relationship but are very close with each other. They used to fought each other when they were younger, despite the fighting, they still care and trust each other since they were small. They are known for their remarkable strength when they fight an enemy together claiming the title Pegasus's Duo. Eve Tearm They used to train together henthey were still trainees at the Magic council and were quite close to each other. When they were disbanded, Eve suggest Cero to join Blue Pegasus. When they have the time, they would hang out together and share stories with each other. Cero also has a very deep trust on Eve since Cero knows him very well. Magic and Abilities Enhance Strength: 'Cero has a great amount of strength. He can easiy breaks big rocks with just a single punch and can carry things that are much more bigger than Cero with ease. '''Enhance Speed: '''Cero's speed is unmatchable according to people. He is fast and cunning when in combat which makes opponent hard to keep up with him. '''Enhance Reflexes: '''Cero is famous for his great reflexes. He can easily dodge a very fast attack with very little effort. This one of Cero greatest assets in battle since it is very hard for foe to land a hit on him and sometimes enemy seems to get annoyed when fighting Cero because of this ability. '''Titan '''is a caster type Magic which can make the user's body to stretch or grow into gigantic sizes. This magic can also increase the user's overall strength and durability. Cero masters this ability by stretching his parts of body to be used for offensive and defensive purposes. His punches and kicks are more powerfull than usual average human. Cero can also use this magic to hit targets at a far longer range which can make himevery strong in both short range and long range. *'Titan Art:Knuckle : Cero's signature move, Cero pull back his arm and then punches the target at an incredible strength and speed which can hit long-distance targets. *'Titan Art:Heavy Knuckle :' Similar to Knuckle, Cero increased his arm size into a gigantic size then punches the target with great amount of force. *'Titan Art:Canon Stamp :' Cero pulls his leg and then launches his legs which will then stretch and hit the target at a straight forward manner. *'Titan Art:Blossom Palm :' Cero pulls back both of his arm and launches his hand forward with an open palm of both hands which will send the target flying. *'Titan Art:Hundred hit Knuckle :' Similar to Knuckle, this attack instead of punching once, Cero punches a lot of times. *'Titan Art:Wide Kick :' Cero stretches his legs and kick in a wide circle, hitting multiple foes. *'Titan Art:Crash Stamp :' Cero stretches his leg up high then sending it crashing down and hits the opponent with the bottom of his foot. *'Titan Art:Exploding Lotus :' Cero jumps and spin rapidly, he then launches all the part of his body with an amazing speed and attacks at all directions. *'Titan Art:Meteor Shower :' Cero jumps high into the air and then releases a strong rapid-fire punches in mid air. ' Blood magic '''is a caster type magic that utilises blood magic. This magic is only used when fighting opponents which are very hard to handle as it drains a lot of magical power. *'Blood Rush:''' Cero uses this magic to make his pulse rate higher or in other words make him pumps blood faster than usual. This technique will greatly increases Cero's strength, speed, and durability and also steam tends to generate out of his body when he uses it. He uses this technique in addition with his titan which makes him a very dangeres foe. The consequence of this technique is that it would drain a lot of magical power and stamina so Cero can mantain this technique for only a couple of minutes and can be used only twice a day. Consequences of using it more than two times is unknown but is said to be dangerous. Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Blue Pegasus Category:Superlolmaniac